


Icarus and the Sun

by Niize



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Cock Tease, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Foot Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Yamaguchi, top!tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niize/pseuds/Niize
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are like Icarus and the sun. Tsukishima can't resist the deadly attraction even though he knows it will consume him, that Yamaguchi will consume him, and Tsukishima won't even resist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again!! I have sinned again!! And I'm not even sorry!! And if you're reading this it means you've also sinned and I'm proud of you !  
> Not Beta'd, all mistakes are mine (sorry)  
> I tried something ... I hope you like it!

They had organized a Christmas party with the whole team, well Yamaguchi had, Tsukishima just went with it.

Yamaguchi had become pretty bold and daring with the years, audacious even. He didn't hesitate to come out of his comfort zone. He was the one who confessed to Tsukishima first, the one who made the first step, he was also the one who suggested they lived together after high school. Tsukishima couldn't deny it, this new confidence made Yamaguchi extremely attractive. He emitted this powerful aura, a mix of sensuality and danger, like Icarus and the sun.

He couldn't resist the deadly attraction even though he knew it would consume him. _He_ would consume him, and Tsukishima wouldn't even resist. Yamaguchi knew that, Tsukishima was sure of it.

Maybe it was the reason why he was being assaulted by his oh-so-confident boyfriend at the moment. Tsukishima suspected that the alcohol Yamaguchi had gulped down was also helping to boost his boldness a little.

Yamaguchi was currently sliding his foot right between his boyfriend's legs under the table.

Nobody around the table really paid attention to them, most of them were drunk anyway. But it didn't mean that they had to _fornicate_ in public !

Yamaguchi continued to rub his foot on Tsukishima's thigh, slowly going toward his crotch. Tsukishima inhaled sharply, his hands gripping the edge of his seat, his knuckles slowly turning white.

He looked at his boyfriend who was staring hungrily at him, pupils blown and cheeks red -part from the alcohol- but mostly from excitation.

“Stop it!” Tsukishima mouthed.

Yamaguchi didn't. Instead, his foot found Tsukishima's crotch and he began to slowly apply sweet pressure on his cock without taking his eyes off of his boyfriend. Tsukishima could feel his cock growing hard, the rubbing of his boyfriend's foot was deliciously cruel and he caught himself leaning into the touch. But it soon wasn't enough, he wanted more. He bucked his hips, chasing after the sensation, he didn't care he was in public anymore, he wanted more, more, more!

But Yamaguchi's foot stilled over his cock.

Tsukishima's eyes flew open – unaware he had even closed them – and he let out a small whine of frustration. Yamaguchi just kept staring at him, his lips curled into a devilish smirk. It made Tsukishima's cock twitch.

Confidence looked so good on his boyfriend!

“Please,” Tsukishima whispered, he knew he sounded desperate but he didn't care. He wanted the friction back on his cock so badly he started rubbing himself on Yamaguchi's foot.

However Yamaguchi stood up abruptly and Tsukishima couldn't hold back another moan escaping from his lips. He looked at his boyfriend expectantly, the brunet mouthed a simple 'toilet' and left the table.

Tsukishima waited another two minutes before making his way to the back of the restaurant. Before he could even knock on the door of the restroom he was grabbed by the collar and pulled inside. He heard the door lock and then Yamaguchi's lips was on his. They were soft and sweet from the champagne they had drank, Tsukishima found them intoxicating. He chased at the taste with his tongue, licking his boyfriend's lower lip before nibbling at it and licking it again.

“You taste so fucking good,” he breathed before claiming his lips again.

Yamaguchi let out a breathy moan and Tsukishima took the opportunity to slide his tongue in his lover's mouth – it was even sweeter inside – moving in and out of it, fucking it.

It was rough, messy, noisy and it felt undoubtedly good.

The pressure of Yamaguchi's hands in his hair and their hips rubbing together would be enough to make Tsukishima come if they didn't stop now.

Hopefully – or unfortunately – Yamaguchi broke the kiss.

“I want you to fuck me,” the brunet said, looking at Tsukishima with lust filled eyes and lips swollen red from their kiss. He hastily removed his pants before tugging at Tsukishima's belt and doing the same with his pants. “Now!”

It only took a second for Tsukishima to react and he had his boyfriend bend over the sink with two fingers in his already slick hole.

“Before the party,” Yamaguchi explained when he saw his lover's questioning look, “I couldn't wait and I kind of hoped that it would happen. Felt a little adventurous,” he finished with a smirk.

If he didn't want to fuck his boyfriend so much, Tsukishima would have come in his pants right now. Instead he took great pleasure in torturing his boyfriend. He added a third finger but purposely avoided touching his prostate, knowing full well that it drove Yamaguchi crazy.

He could hear Yamaguchi's frustrated little whimpers, it was so cute that Tsukishima couldn't stop teasing him.

“Please,” Yamaguchi moaned, moving his butt obscenely.

It was Tsukishima's turn to smirk, he stopped moving his fingers, stilling them inside his lover's butt.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi whined.

He started to fuck himself on his boyfriend's fingers but Tsukishima removed them before he could do anything.

“Ah ha! Did you think I would let you come after what you did to me? You even confessed you had already planned all of this,” Tsukishima snickered, massaging the brunet's soft ass cheeks, “you're a real slut Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi looked over his shoulder with a pleading look. Tsukishima knew he wouldn't resist these puppy eyes for long. And Yamaguchi knew it too.

“I'm sorry Tsukki, please, forgive me!” He said desperately. “I won't do it ever again, I promise.”

“You're lying,” Tsukishima replied, “you're so hopelessly addicted to my cock that you would do anything and everything to have it in you. But I'm feeling generous tonight and I will grant your wish.” He finished before slamming his dick in, making Yamaguchi scream from ecstasy.

He didn't wait for his boyfriend to adjust to his cock and just thrust in and out, hitting is sweet spot everytime.

“You're happy now?” Tsukishima asked.

He pulled at Yamaguchi's hair – which was now long enough to be tied in a ponytail that Tsukishima liked to play with – and thrust harder, faster into him. “You like being fucked like the whore you are? I know you like it, I know you love it! Being taken like a bitch with your hole wide open all day!”

“Yes,” Yamaguchi cried out in pleasure, “I love your cock so much! Please fuck me with your big fat cock!”

Yamaguchi's dirty talk and tight whole were so intoxicating that Tsukishima felt himself getting close. He felt the familiar tingling sensation building up in his dick but the release never came. Instead he found himself being pushed down on the toilet seat. Yamaguchi had tied a knot around his lover's dick with his hair tie and was now straddling his cock. He stared at Tsukishima with a triumphant look in his eyes. _No_ , a dominant look in his eyes.

He slowly began to rotate his hips and what was pure bliss a minute ago turned into pure torture for Tsukishima.

His boyfriend was clenching on his dick, reminding him every second of his incapacity to come.

His hands weren't bound but Tsukishima didn't try to move them from where they were – clenched around the toilet seat. He didn't dare to move them because he wasn't _allowed_.

Yamaguchi fucked himself slowly, tortuously, on Tsukishima's dick. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation even more, pinching at his nipples and letting out moans of pleasure that sent delicious shivers along Tsukishima's spine down to his cock.

The brunet was using his boyfriend like a toy, caring only for his own pleasure and Tsukishima was enjoying every minute of it. Yamaguchi wrapped his hand around _his cock_ and stroked rapidly, bouncing _up and down_ on his lover's cock until he came all over Tsukishima's chest. 

“Master …” He pleaded softly, “Master please …”

Yamaguchi opened his eyes, bathing in the afterglow of his orgasm.

“What do you want?” He asked coldly.

The indifference in his tone concerning Tsukishima's own pleasure made the latter quiver.

“My cock, Master …” Tsukishima continued.

“I don't understand when you whine, dog. Speak!”

“Please Master! Let me come!”

Yamaguchi laughed loudly, “I though _I_ was the slut,” he said, grabbing Tsukishima by his hair and pulling his head up. “But look at you,” he murmured against his lips, “so needy for my hole, unable to contain yourself. You're like a dog in heat, you _are_ a dog in heat. What should I do? Maybe I should leave you like this, so you would finally behave. Or maybe I should lock this pathetic thing up,” Yamaguchi said, rotating his hips to illustrate his idea and make Tsukishima whimper, “and allow it to never feel pleasure again.”

He kissed Tsukishima tenderly, lips brushing against his, the contrast between the harsh words and the sweet gesture made him want to cry. It was so perfect, _he_ was so perfect.

“But I would be lonely,” he finally said before untying Tsukishima's dick. This signal was enough to throw him over the edge and he came inside of Yamaguchi with a low, animalistic growl.

 

***

 

“W-we should go back,” Tsukishima said after a while, “they must wonder where we went.”

“Huhum,” Yamaguchi acknowledged softly without moving from where he was still sitting, on Tsukishima's softening cock, his whole body pressed against Tsukishima's chest. The latter was stroking his head tenderly.

“Master …” Tsukishima tried again.

“Leave it,” Yamaguchi said with a soft but firm voice, “they're probably too drunk to even notice that we're gone.”

“Ok,” Tsukishima answered, kissing his boyfriend's hair lovingly.

“Good boy!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated~ (feed me!!) Don't worry, I won't judge you ! (Duh, I wrote that!)


End file.
